


that you trust your lips against mine

by lavenderlotion



Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [16]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hickies, Making Out, Trans Female Character, Trans Jason Stryker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I love you,” she whispered, feeling her heart ache with happiness. It did that a lot, when they were together.“I love you too,” Jimmy told her, his eyes crinkling as he smiled widely.
Relationships: Leech/Jason Stryker
Series: and all i know now is without you i could never find my way [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618789
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	that you trust your lips against mine

**Author's Note:**

> wow i forgot Jas existed for a hot second aaaahhh
> 
> For the X-Salon's Summer of Smut prompt: Hickies

Jas giggled as Jimmy’s hands trailed up her thighs, his smooth palms tickling her skin. She felt her face get warm with the way he was staring at her. Jimmy, ever since he’d first asked her out and Jas had said yes, had always looked at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. It was... well, sometimes it was a little overwhelming, but most of the time it made Jas feel better than she’d ever felt before. There was nothing that felt like being with Jimmy, and Jas didn’t think she’d ever stop feeling thankful that he wanted her so badly. 

“Why aren’t we kissing?” Jimmy asked her with a pout, finally looking up from Jas’ crotch. She was hard in her panties, tenting the lace fabric in a way that made her feel a little insecure, but... they’d seen each other naked, a few times now, and she felt more comfortable with Jimmy than she felt with anyone other than her family. 

“You were too busy drooling,” Jas teased him, though she still slid closer on his lap, the fabric of his briefs warm against her inner thighs. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you’re so gorgeous, Jas,” Jimmy told her so, so sweetly and—he meant it. Every single time he’d ever complimented her, he’d meant it. She was sure of that without being able to read his thoughts. 

“I love you,” she whispered, feeling her heart ache with happiness. It did that a lot, when they were together. 

“I love you too,” Jimmy told her, his eyes crinkling as he smiled widely. 

He was so handsome. 

Their first kiss was soft. They were each fresh from a shower, squeaky clean and in just their underwear. Neither of them were wearing shirts. Jas was still really flat-chested, but Daddy kept saying she could start taking hormones as soon as her birthday passed, and she was really excited. As they kissed, mouths moving together with an ease born from the months they’d been together, Jimmy’s hands slid up her sides and fit against her ribs, before cupping her chest as if she had breasts to cup as he ran his thumbs across her nipples. 

Jas moaned, trying to keep the noise as highly pitched as she could even if she knew Jimmy didn’t care. It still made her feel better. 

Their tongues tangled together familiarly as Jimmy kept touching her. The first few weeks after they’d gotten together, they’d only kissed a little. It took Jas, not sure if Jimmy was really attracted to her, breaking down for them to start fooling around. These kisses were nothing like those first fumbling few, and as Jimmy sucked on her lower lip and Jas rolled her hips into his stomach, she was definitely glad for all the practice. 

Jas was pulled back into the present when Jimmy’s lips trailed across her cheek, leaving little kisses over her skin. He moved to her jaw, nipping the sharp edge and pressing a heavy kiss to the hinge. Jas made a noise from somewhere deep in her throat, and did her best not to feel embarrassed about it when Jimmy started kissing her neck, which felt _way_ better than she thought it should.

They’d made out _lots,_ but Jimmy hadn’t ever lathered her neck in attention like he was doing now. 

“P-Please don’t stop,” Jas asked, rolling her hips forward and pressing her erection against Jimmy’s belly. Jimmy moaned and he grabbed her ass and then her _bit_ her collarbone and—

 _Oh god,_ Jas was coming in her panties, trembling out of her skin as her dick twitched and flexed, spurting ropes of come into her underwear as her entire body went tight with tension. White-hot pleasure blasted through her as Jimmy kept working at the same spot on her neck until it was sore and aching, but sore and aching _so good._ She’d never felt something like this before, _ever,_ and it was so good. Her head fell back as her orgasm washed over it before slowly tapering off, until she was loose-limbed in post-coital bliss.

Jimmy stopped digging his teeth into her skin and instead started peppering it with sweet kisses and little kitten licks. They soothed the bit of sting she could still feel. Her head fell forward, forehead resting along the curve of Jimmy’s shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of him and letting it comfort her. They’d shared orgasms before. They’d... they’d shared _a lot_ or orgasms before, but Jas hadn’t ever come in her panties just from being kissed. 

“Baby?” Jimmy asked her, voice sweet and worried and reminding her why she loved him so much. 

Jas reluctantly pulled back, feeling the way her face was burning with what had to be a dark blush. The best and worst part about loving Jimmy was that she couldn’t use her mutation around him. She had no idea what he was thinking and she couldn’t hide herself away behind illusions, either. She met his eyes nervously, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Did you just...” Jimmy trailed off, looking up at her with dark eyes that were all pupil. She felt her blush get even darker when she nodded her head, but instead of being grossed out—or any of the other horrible things that Jas was imaging—Jimmy moaned really loudly and tackled her forward, pressing her into the bed and kissing her hard. 

Oh, Jas didn’t mind that reaction _at all._

**Author's Note:**

> expect much more of these two this month!!
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
